Miss Vanilla's classroom
by june2021
Summary: Read multiples accounts of the STH character's day! Find out how Wave helps Sonic get sponsored by Sega, Tails is controlled by Eggman, Sonic falls in love with Blaze the cat, Jet meets Storm, and other character's accounts of their day. Leave a review if you like it. (Same Universe but some characters' ages are changed).
1. Wave

Wave

Hello! My name is Waverine though many call me Wave. To be honest, I don't mind the shortening of my name, because I only have the moniker to honor a dead grandmother I never met. Dad says she was a great woman, but mysterious we all knew so little about her. You would think he would have known the most of her since that was his mother, but to no avail she stayed a figurehead that swallows keep striving to imitate.

Miss. Vanilla has assigned our class to write daily or weekly journals of our school and personal lives. She also assigned me to do something else that I rather not mention. I suppose I should tell it anyway. I mean I do need something to finish my required writing! I'm not sure what possessed my teacher one day, when she called me after class for a meeting with the principal. I already knew I hadn't gotten in trouble for anything. I am an excellent student, relatively speaking, not perfect but excellent. The one time I had been in trouble I had not even been at fault, still the trip to the principal's office for untimely speaking with another student made me never want to return to that corner of school again.

When I went to Miss. Vanilla's meeting I discovered I had been right. This swallow was not in any trouble! The reason she called me there was to consider tutoring a student. She said I had excellent potential to teach others, which was why she thought of my name first. Why had she thought of my stupid name first? I wondered how long was the metaphorical list of names she had to choose from. I guess I should have known something was up when she emphasized that this was a paid position. The student who needed help was a young, green hawk named Jetterson.

Although, it was never blatantly stated I had to help him with any school work. Either way that knowledge relieved me greatly, because I doubted I could help anyone with their school work. Yes, I am an excellent student but not a studious one. I pay attention in class, turn my homework in on time, and fail horribly in advanced courses. I'm an unorthodox person. I'm smart enough to be in advanced courses, but not smart enough to succeed in them without my own strenuous tutoring (from my Dad). So, tutoring a kid without helping them with school work would be a piece a cake!

Naturally, after having my parents sign whatever agreements needed to begin my so-called volunteer job, though I was being paid presumably underhanded, I met with the hawk. It was not and still isn't worth my time! I was being paid chump-change to help Jetterson "Jet" write his class journals, and he also needed A LOT of help with his schoolwork. This really shouldn't have been a hard job! All I had to do was tell him to write an entry, make him correct his mistakes, and spell check the end results. At the moment, I can suffice helping him with basic writing and reading but his "attitude!" OH MY GOSH! I didn't know at the time I was being bribed to help him.

What Miss. Vanilla had really meant by tutoring was "motivating." It takes forever to convince Jet, he won't reply to his real name, to write a single paragraph! He drums his fingers on the table to annoy me, whines his pen is never working when it does, and lets me know with renewed vehemence how much he hates writing, school, and me! Well, I know he doesn't hate me for certain, because I find he will comply to my wishes if I touch his hand or give him a slight hug. I think he calls himself "crushing" on me, but I couldn't care less for some two seconds from being illiterate fourth grader.

The only reason I haven't quit yet is solely for _Sonic the hedgehog._I will try not to get too boastful, or begin to tell you how cute the blue daredevil is. After my second day of motivating Jet to at least write his name inside his journal entry I left the study hall. I was outside eating a snack, shining my tool belt, and getting ready to go home, when I heard a car streak.

"Hey man, I guess I lose this time, huh?" said a laughing red echidna. He had his also red dreadlocks tied into a ponytail with two strands of hair curving his shapely face. Unnamed red-echidna guy was leaning his head out of the car speaking to Sonic.

"Ha! I guess you're just too slow for me, Knuckie! Do yourself a favor! Don't try to race the fastest thing alive by car!" Sonic, God's gift to Mobius, said while wagging his gloved finger.

Sonic the hedgehog is a big deal in Mobius. He's an everyday superhero with the power of speed. He appears in our town's newspaper so much he has his own section called "Sonic's heroic exploits." He is always defeating the evil Dr. Eggman and his freak-experiment, Tails. Sonic is an all-around lovable guy, but the older generation thinks he's too rash and concerned with having a good time. _I think he's sweet._I'm not in love with him or anything, but I do admire his want for justice, awesome personality, and again he is cute. Do I even need to mention that toothy smile and those bright green eyes?

I noticed once the echidna Sonic had deemed Knuckie drove off he looked my way... directly at me... our eyes actually met. Any pedestrians walking by might think that Sonic was making eye contact with a purple swallow eating a sandwich and tinkering with her tool belt. To add more excitement to this little staring contest we were now having he walked closer. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I should just shut my journal and stop writing right now, because I feel like squealing. Pigs aren't the only ones who can squeal! However, I know if you're like me, you want to know what else happened!

Sonic the hedgehog walked over to me wearing no expression. It had unnerved me then because when had any of us ever seen the blue hero not smiling or during the closely related smirking? I stayed solid on the bench I was eating my snack on, and even tried to eat the last remains of my pudding nonchalantly. Maybe he saw through my facade, because his face lighten up and his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, you're Wave, right?" He said softly. He picked at the bottom of his red sneakers for a minute, but then returned to meet my gaze. "Yeah, I think it is you! You're the ninth grader who builds all type of stuff! You can even fix car engines even though you are-"

"Even though I'm what…?" I stopped him. I don't mind fawning over someone, but I didn't like his tone. I'm a what? A girl? a bird? Purple!?

He laughed. He had picked up on my brimming indignity.

"I was going to finish with "even though you're fifteen years old."

Oh. Commence blushing in 1...2...3

"Oh, sorry... What did you come here to ask me?" I winced a bit inside. I had not meant to come off so blunt and to the point. In all my life I had never had a real one-on-one conversation with him. I had seen him alright, but so had anyone else who went to our school. This was actual talking with a boy! I'm not good with talking to boys in general less alone Sonic.

Sonic sighed and looked around for a second before he plopped next to me on my... on our now shared bench. He again picked at one of his shoes. I could see some wear-and-tear on them. The youthful red his sneakers had been was now dingy maroon, and the gold rings and accents were fading and falling off. They looked pretty bad; consequently, they also looked like some of the knockoffs kids wore around school to copy him.

"You fix bikes, car engines, robots, and fighter planes! Can you fix shoes?" He had a serious pleading expression on his face. I hoped I wasn't his final chance at reviving those shoes.

Instead of jumping for joy for being asked to restore such a trivial task I answered a question with a question. Ugh, this is why I have no social skills. I can't keep a conversation going for anything.

"Why don't you just replace those shoes? You know... get new ones! I'm sure the local shoe shops around here would give you some for free, because you're uh-" I didn't finish it, my sentence. He already knew he was, and I'm sure he knew he could get new ones. So, why was he here?

"Nah-uh. These shoes" He paused, showing me his sneakers on the ground. "...Are special. They help with my speed. I'm like an athlete! Sure, I have talent on my own, but these help bring it out the best. Please, just try to fix them... I can re-pay you."

Everyone knows Sonic is dirt-poor! Why else would he still be stuck wearing those same old 2007 shoes? He's been trying hard to get some sponsorship from a company to not only help their image, but get some funds. So far, Sega and EmeraldCo had shown interest. Anyway, I couldn't believe he was offering money he barely had himself.

"You know what? I will do it. I will fix your shoes, but you have to help me," I said stated casually.

"But, Wave-" Aw, the boy already knew to call me by my nickname. Still...

"No buts, Sonic! I'm going to teach you to repair your own shoes, so you're never have to go through this again." I got up and started walking away from our bench. My parents were now here to pick me up. "I noticed you were ... a little slow too."

Sonic stood up with his lip puffed out. I hadn't known the hero had ego problems. "I'm not slow... it's just the rubber sole is coming off one of my sneakers! You saw how I smoked Knuckie, didn't you?"

I merely smirked.

"Yeah... you were awesome." Sonic smiled, feeling happy once more. I continued, "Tomorrow, after I'm done tutoring meet me after school and bring your shoes!"

I was really proud of myself for taking the initiative! I waved at him as I opened my parents' car.

I was (and still am) happy that I was going to get to know him! If we hung out everyday I would find out about his family, his huge crush on Blaze the cat (I'm the only one who seems able to pick up on it!), and the real _answer_ to how he became so fast.

To end this, I am glad in a way that I started helping Jet with his journal entries. It I hadn't stayed after school to help him, Sonic would have never saw me! Now, maybe we can become friends!

* * *

Hi everybody!

It was one of my unspoken New Years's resolution to re-write all of my old stories! I started with this one first for no reason at all. Ha! I have been writing for three hours straight and this is all that's there! *cries* XD

You may have seen this one in 2011, when I had first posted it. As I look back at some of the stuff I use to write I cringe... I think everyone does at some point. Still, all the stories had good plots, but they needed to longer spaced out, and some other factors. I changed the order of the chapters. In the original, Jet's chapter was first, but now Wave's is first!

I'm an artist so I made this cover picture!

Please leave a review for either of these chapters, and tell me what you think. Honestly, I love feedback and seeing what stood out to you or anyone else.

Happy 2014 too! I hope you all live long and prosper. I think that quote's from Star Trek but I could be wrong. Bye!


	2. Jet

**Jet**

My name's Jetterson but call me "Jet!" You should never call me my real name unless you want to wake up in the hospital tomorrow.

Miss Vanilla, my fourth grade teacher, is making us keep a journal of our lives. Today is only my fifth month of fourth grade, but I got stuck with a control freak teacher. Ugh, she's always telling me what to do, and she smells like stupid vanilla all the time! She is stupid too, even though she's a teacher, always batting her pretty eyelashes. I hate her and you should too, journal! Well, not really but...

It's kinda weird if ya really thinka 'bout it, because she just showed up last week in Mobius and took over. She's already made her way through all our restaurants, grocery stores, and shopping malls yet she still wants more! I tell ya Miss. Vanilla is greedy and a control freak! If is isn't her way it is _no way_.

Miss. Vanilla is always asking the kids at our school, Mobius Middle and High School, if we have more to offer. Are we not already applying ourselves? She thinks she knows everything just like my dumb dad. I'm just not sure about her. Miss. Vanilla had the nerve to tell me that my _spellin'_ and grammar _ain't corrcet_. Who these _tecahers_ think they _is_?

Half my page is up now, but I still have a little bit to say. For some reason Miss Vanilla has given me a tutor! My tutor is a GIRL purple, swallow named Waverine. Her name sounds so dumb, but her face isn't. Wave, for short, is helping me with my journal writing and spelling.  She told me I could use _enprovement._

Also, I've been noticing a big fella lurking around my classroom lately. He looks kind of old to be eight or nine, he looks at least eleven or twelve. I think he got held back. Most of the girls think he's weird, scary, or gross. Miss. Vanilla doesn't seem to mind him , because she says she will always welcome him with open arms. She also called him "Storm." A _dummy girl,_ who is pink and named after a rose said he was jerk, because he pulled her hair into red paint.

He usually sits in the back when he does come to class. His seat is right near Rose-girl and her friend Cream the rabbit. Last week, I'm sure he overheard , we all heard her big mouth, say she wished she had red hair. So, I'm _sub-specting_ he did that on purpose. I'm starting to think Storm's just a big bowl of misunderstood soup.

I have to stop _writin'_ now, because teacher said it's time for math! We are doing some time table exercises. _Whoop-pee. _

Love,

The_ Awesomest_ guy alive,

Jet

* * *

This is super short, but I hadn't written too much in the original. I probably won't be able to update this story in awhile, because I am busy with art! Also, it is a little tedious to write on my Nookcolor. My bro uses his laptop all the time, which doesn't leave me much time for writing. Some of that is the reason I have been so inactive when it comes to writing. Definitely not reading! Yesterday, I stayed up forever reading STH stories. It was fun, but I'm so tired now! I'm not staying up to night to watch the ball drop.

Leave a review by the way! Love you!


End file.
